mycandylovecandiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sakurina Bellerose
Sakurina Bellerose General Synopsis Naive, trusting, and overly curious, Sakurina transferred to Sweet Amoris due to a recent move. Even though it wasn't particularly far, various circumstances felt maybe a change in school environment could be for the best. While she would miss Lucy, she hoped they could still talk from time to time. Sakurina has never been fond of change, but appreciated the chance to go to a new school. Kentin, meanwhile, followed her to her new school. Sakurina was always very nice to him, but always saw him as an older brother and always took any confessions from him in a sibling-way. She was sad to see him go and while glad that Kentin eventually returned, she still misses the old Kentin a lot. Sakurina is closest to Rosalya and Alexy. Nathaniel had captured her attention at first due to various similarities such as being good students, enjoying Mystery Novels, and being quick learners, but she eventually realized the attraction was platonic once Armin started at Sweet Amoris--her feelings towards him being very different. Video games and books are two of her biggest hobbies due to not being able to go outside very often so finding someone who also loved games meant a lot to her. She also felt that their differences helped balance them out a lot more as well. Sakurina loves wearing dresses, has a lot of plushies, and still believes in fairy tales. Being near water, whether it be a fountain, waterfall, river, or the ocean help relax her. Her favorite color is pink. Besides reading and playing video games, Sakurina also loves baking and playing the Piano. She also occasionally practices Violin. Detailed Personality Sakurina is incredibly shy, but optimistic and very trusting. She can be really naive, stubborn, and curious and has a tendency to ask too many questions when she's comfortable.She also has a crazy work ethic and will generally work on something until it's done--rarely putting anything off and her health taking a backseat to whatever her current priority may be. She's a terrible liar and if anyone pays enough attention, her expression usually gives off what she's thinking. She likes to try and be poised and graceful, but can be clumsy when nervous and accidentally blurt things out when rambling. When it comes to a subject she really likes, it may be hard for her to shut up about it. Overall though, she's usually rather quiet and prefers to keep to herself. Despite that, she can't help but want to help anytime she sees someone needs it and can't just leave things alone if it's wrong. While she can come off as a bit stand-offish, she generally cares too much and is kind of a perfectionist so she easily gets stressed out and can also be kind of anxious. History Sakurina was born in England, staying there for the first few years due to some health-related concerns/issues when born, and moved to France when she was old enough to start school. Despite both of her parents being part French, she struggled with pronunciation which, along with her short stature, made her an easy target of bullying right from the start. Add in some absences due to some health struggles when younger and she just became more of an outcast. During a picture day when she was about 6, after being pushed around and having the ribbon her mother had tied on her dress torn, she ran into a boy who awkwardly comforted her, but gave her a new bow to replace it. Once she could no longer wear it around her waist, she started using it to tie up her hair. Despite never getting his name, this was the closest she felt to ever having a friend. After "maturing" a bit early when she was 9, some girls put some gum in her hair which ended up with Sakurina needing to get her hair cut to a little below her shoulders. Despite this, she was devastated due to it being one of the few things she liked about herself and refused to go back to school. She ended up being homeschooled for the rest of the year and due to her quick progress, skipped the next grade, and started Middle School early where she made her first two friends, Kentin and Lucy/Laeti. As Middle School came to an end, her father got a promotion and they needed to move... Thus bringing her to Sweet Amoris. Appearance Sakurina was always rather small for her age, only getting a bit of a growth spurt when she was around 9 and it continuing only until about her second year of High School. This often resulted in her being one of the shortest, if not THE shortest, in her class. Despite her tendencies to look a bit melancholy, she's mostly just really shy. She has dark brown hair and eyes. Her hair is long, thick, and wavy/curly. It goes down to her butt when down normally and usually to her waist when pulled up into a ponytail. Her bangs are usually neat/tidy, but she had let them grow out a bit during Middle School and the first year of high school after what happened when she was 9, too afraid to get them cut. She only finally cuts them again after Rosalya takes her out for new clothing after the whole Deborah situation (Episode 18). She usually wears pink clothing and generally prefers dresses and lacy/frilly things, but she'll change it up sometimes. Her main requirement though is it has to be fairly modest--she only shows her shoulders in bathing suits and usually prefers wearing stockings over showing her legs. She'll sometimes show her arms, but prefers long sleeves as well. She never wears make-up. I suck at describing body types so I'm just going to direct over here for that portion of this. Relationships Love Armin: '''From the moment they met, Sakurina felt there was something familiar about him, but couldn't place it, eventually just tossing it up due to having met Alexy earlier that day. When she found out he played video games, her entire face lit up because she finally had someone to talk to about games. This initial thread caused them to talk more and eventually start bonding, Sakurina finding someone she could be with without constantly worrying about her appearance or actions, and Armin finding someone who made him actually want to put more of an effort into things. Despite them coming off as opposites with their general clothing styles and personalities, they have a lot of hobbies in common and help balance each other out. Despite being intrigued by him from the start, Sakurina only started falling for him after he comforted her after the whole Deborah situation. Family and Friends '''Philip & Lucia: '''Sakurina has always been rather close to both her parents, though, closer to her mother than her father. Philip can be a bit overprotective sometimes, but still cares for his daughter. Sakurina does her best to always be honest with them. '''Aunt Agatha: '''Despite her aunt's strangeness, Sakurina still cares for her a lot... Though, she does worry about getting embarrassed when her Aunt just shows up randomly. At least it's rarely around others... When she was younger, she often was watched by her aunt and spent time at her house thus why she doesn't always know the "social norm" of certain things. '''Rosalya: '''One of Sakurina's best friends. Sakurina would've never expected to be friends with someone like Rosalya--fashionable and forward, but somehow they hit it off. Even though she finds Rosalya a bit pushy at times, she appreciates her friendship a lot and knows she can trust her. '''Alexy: '''Sakurina's other best friend. Alexy and Sakurina hit it off quickly and she always appreciates his opinion and friendship, though, she feels he can get a bit too caught up in things sometimes. '''Nathaniel: '''The first person Sakurina got close to at Sweet Amoris. The two bonded over a love of mysteries and Sakurina always enjoys talking to him about them. She's always considered him a good friend. '''Priya: '''Even though Sakurina and Priya don't always see eye to eye on some things, mainly in the sense of Sakurina's naivity and differences from the usual teenage norm, Sakurina appreciates Priya's determination and care, though, she thinks she goes too far sometimes. '''Kentin: '''One of Sakurina's very first friends. They bonded due to being outcasts in their class, though, she's always seen him as an older brother. '''Lysander: '''While the two don't talk very much, Sakurina trusts him a lot and always enjoys when they do. '''Castiel: '''The bumpiest of friendships, Sakurina actively tried to avoid him at first while Castiel found her annoying. After the Deborah situation along with Sakurina's friendships with Lysander and Armin, the two started talking more and found things to bond over, even if the fact that Sakurina can never understand Castiel's sarcasm drives him nuts. '''Iris: '''Iris was the first girl Sakurina met at Sweet Amoris and she always finds her optimism refreshing. '''Violette: '''Between a general shyness and a love of stuffed animals, Violette and Sakurina bonded quickly. '''Laeti/Lucy: When Sakurina started at middle school, Lucy essentially latched onto her in hopes to finally have another female friend. While the two don't see eye to eye on much, Sakurina still appreciates her friendship even though the two of them are very different. Trivia * Sakurina is a year younger than the main cast. (So, she's 16 in their final year of high school) Illustrations Art Expressions External Links Profiles * My Candy Love * Amour Sucré * Sweet Crush * Corazón de Melón * Amor Doce * Sladkiiflirt * Sweet Amoris * Csábításból Jeles * Dolce Flirt * Slodkiflirt Other * Website * Tumblr ** Sakurina's Tumblr Tag ** Tumblr Profile ** Outfits *** Date Outfits * Youtube ** MCL Playlist ** MCLUL Playlist ** Sakurina x Armin Playlist ** Sakurina x Armin actually following Beemoov's UL canon Playlist Category:Candies Q-Z Category:Female Category:Armin Category:Brunette Category:Brown eyes Category:Candy Category:Candies Category:Fandom Category:Gamer Category:July Category:MCL Candies Category:Sakurina Category:Only Child